I love college
by Love.Carly
Summary: Nessie and Rosalie go to a college party with a lot of experimenting. What will happen? Lemon AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**You know the disclaimer. **

Nessie's pov

I walked into the dorm 302. This was my first college party and I was very nervous. My best friend Rose had talked me into going. She went to these parties all the time. Of course she was more confident about them since she's two years older than me and has a lot more experience. I pulled my shirt down, revealing more of the skin on my breast and my skirt up revealing a bit more ass. I ran my fingers through my perfectly straightened hair, took a deep breath, and took a step forward in my heels.

The music was thumping in my ears and half the people there were already drunk. I grabbed some sort of mixed drink off a nearby table and chugged it. I needed to get a little booze in me to loosen up. My wandering eyes finally found Rosalie. She was surrounded by a big group of people. She was obviously already intoxicated by the way she was stumbling and giggling uncontrollably.

I walked up to her and smiled, "Hi Rose."

She put an arm around my waist. "Look everyone the beautiful Renesmee has arrived," she slurred.

I blushed and smiled a little.

"Come one Nessie lets go get you drunk." She was trying to get me to feel more comfortable. I have known Rose since I was four and ever since then Rose has been taking care of me. Sometimes I jokingly call her mommy. But she had never taken care of me like this before, handing me shot after shot until I was so drunk I could barely stand in my large heels.

After she made sure I was sufficiently drunk Rose drug me out onto the dance floor, where we began grinding heavily against each other. I felt her huge ass grinding into my pussy and I was getting turned on. Rose had always been beautiful with her golden hair, huge brown eyes, full lips, and perfect skin. But what made her sexy were her thin form, d cup boobs, ghetto booty, and long legs. You couldn't help but be attracted to her. She was the definition of a cover girl.

We were dancing very dirty and we had caught the attention of a few guys and Rose, loving the attention, turned around so she was facing me. She stuck one of her legs in between mine so it was rubbing my sensitive spot the same was happening to her. She grasped my b cups in her hands and gazed at my eyes with a coy smile on her face.

Suddenly some guy dancing beside us said, "Let's go take body shots."

Rose overheard and followed him saying, "Can my friend and I join?" I tagged along, not wanting to be left alone

He turned around and checked both of us out. "Yea you girls are very welcome to join."

Rose smiled at him, "Ok." She turned around and winked at me, "This is going to be so much fun."

Rosalie ended up insisting that we go first so I laid down on the table and Rose pulled my shirt over my head. Someone poured salt in my belly button, put a lime wedge in my mouth, and handed Rose a shot glass full of tequila.

She smiled a dazzling smile at me, leaned down and licked the salt off my stomach. I shivered as I felt her warm tongue exploring my naval, staying in there a little longer than necessary. Then she downed the shot and leaned down towards me again this time putting her lips against mine to get the lime. I got goose bumps as our lips connected. Once she finished eating the lime we traded places I put my shirt back on and then it was my turn to do the same to her.

When she got positioned on the table she said to me in a husky voice, "Take my shirt off Nes." Nes is the nickname she's always called me. I gulped and slowly peeled off her shirt making sure to slide my hands over her stomach, I applied a little pressure as I pulled it over her chest. I looked up at her face and she was grinning at me. The salt was poured into her belly button and she took the lime between her perfectly straight white teeth. I was handed the shot. I placed my mouth on her flat stomach and licked the salt out of her belly button, dipping my tongue into one of her less private, hot holes. I stood back up and took my shot. I shook my head, feeling the effects of the shot instantly and I leaned down and placed my mouth over Rosalie's and took the lime from her.

As soon as I finished eating that Rosalie was already of the table and leading me somewhere else by grabbing my hand and pulling. I gladly followed.

We stopped in front of a door and she whispered in my ears, "close your eyes" which was hard to do since she didn't have time to put her shirt on so all I could focus on were the mounds pouring out of her bra. But I obliged to make her happy. I heard the door open and after she had pulled my through I heard it shut again. She pushed me backwards and I fell as my knees hit something sturdy but soft. I was sitting on either a bed or a very big and comfortable couch. Since this was a college dorm I guessed a bed.

I heard rustling of something but I couldn't tell what it was. Then I knew she was standing right in front of me from the heat radiating of her body.

"Open your eyes Renesmee."

I opened them and got the shock of my life, Rose was standing in front of me, completely naked.

My eyes ran down her entire body, from her soft blonde hair, to her angelic face, her pronounced clavicles, huge but perky breasts, flat valley of a stomach, hairless, shiny wet pussy, and smooth gorgeous legs. I felt the area between my legs grow hot. I had no idea what to say but apparently I didn't have to because Rose pushed me up farther on the bed until I was lying flat on my back with my head resting against the pillows.

She swiftly climbed on top of me and crushed her lips to mine, her hair forming a curtain around our faces. I parted my lips to sigh and her tongue quickly darted in my mouth. She caressed my tongue with more gentle passion than any man ever has. I felt her fingertips running up my sides hitting every nerve and making me shudder. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"This is what you wanted, right? Because from the way you were looking at me I could just tell."

I nodded my head and finally finding my voice I said, "Yes, this is exactly what I wanted."

"Good. Now I think you have way too much clothing on, let me take some of that off for you."

Her hands went down to my torso and slid under the bottom of my shirt. She slid her hands up my body, the shirt coming with them. When she went over my breasts she grabbed them and kneaded them for a moment I gasped in pleasure, she giggled and continued until my shirt was completely removed. Then her hands went back down to my waistline and took my skirt off when she got to my feet she also took off my shoes. In one swift movement she pulled off my panties. She came back up so her face was level with mine but on her way there she slid her hand over my wet sex. When she reached my face she placed her dainty fingers in her mouth and licked my juices off of them. She wrapped her arms around me and expertly unclasped my bra and pulled it off. She sat back a little and gazed at my body, I blushed with self consciousness.

"You are so fucking sexy Nessie. I'm going to fuck you so hard."

My heartbeat picked up at that thought. Her lips meant mine again and the massaged each other for awhile but then she moved her mouth to my earlobe, intertwining her fingers in my hair. She nibbled on my ear and the moved down to my neck place butterfly kisses from my jawbone to my clavicle. She breathed in deeply into my neck. "Mmm you smell so good."

She hummed with pleasure and then moved her mouth down to my chest. She traced circles around it with her tongue and then placed her mouth over my hardened nipple and alternated between sucking and biting it delivering me a wonderful sensation of pain and bliss.

She moved her head down. "You are so wet," she said running her fingers across my slit, making me moan.

"Does this feel good?" she asked moving her fingers up and down again.

"Ye-e-es," I panted out.

She chuckled and then suddenly plunged her fingers inside of me. I felt two of her digits curve inside of me and pull out. She pushed back in this time with three fingers and the next time it was four fingers. She moaned, "Oh, Renesmee, you are so fucking tight."

Her words were turning me on more than I could imagine and I felt my hips bucking into her hand. She picked up her pace, going faster and faster and curving her fingers to hit my g-spot. She moved her mouth down and started nibbling and licking my clit.

"Oh, Rose, Rose. Oh, yes, more, faster, harder, yes. Oh," that was the only thing I could manage to utter.

Soon I was sent over the edge, I felt my walls clench around her fingers, my back arched, and my whole body was quivering. I was screaming her name. Everyone at the party probably heard but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about right now was Rose. I sighed, coming back down from my orgasm. Rose crawled back up and laid beside me, licking her fingers. After I recovered I rolled over so I was hovering over her, "Now it's your turn."

**Should I continue? Yes? No? **

**Thanks for reading :) Review if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Blah, blah, blah. The usual disclaimer._

I wanted to touch every inch of the goddess lying beneath me and I sure planned on it. I started at her forehead kissing from her hairline, down her cheek bone, to her lips. When my lips touched her smooth ones I wanted to stay like that forever. Our mouths molded together, and our tongues followed soon intertwining and becoming one, like our bodies subconsciously were. I felt our bodies pressing and rubbing against each other, breast on breast, stomach on stomach, and every other nook and cranny. I ran my fingers through her golden hair, reveling in the silky fullness of it; I cupped the soft skin of her cheek in my hand, ran it down her neck, traced the lengths of her slender arms, and brought my hands to the two identical mounds on her upper body.

They were, in laymen's terms, huge. I couldn't even fit one into my hand, and best of all, they were completely natural. I massaged them gently while still locking my lips with hers. The soft moans that escaped her throat turning me on more than she would ever know. My fingers felt every inch of her chest, I made sure of it, from the suppleness to the now hard perky nipples; not one part was neglected. I moved my mouth down to them. I concentrated on the left one first, tracing circles around the pink bud with my tongue. I massaged the right breast with my hand, squeezing it slightly. The circles drew closer and closer and finally my tongue made contact with her pert nipple I heard her melodious voice gasp. I flicked my tongue and ran it over the nipple over and over again. I moved over and did the same thing with the right one.

My fingers ran down the tan valley of her flat stomach, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Once I got to her hips I skipped down to her feet. I wanted to make sure I touched every inch of her before I got distracted by the main attraction. I ran my fingers from the tips of her toes, up her calves, over her knees, up to her thighs. I gently pushed them apart, displaying her to me.

My breath caught in my throat, could this girl get anymore perfect? I ran my fingers around her folds delicately. Then I rubbed her clit in circles. Her hips began bucking.

"Oh Nessie, yes. Fuck me, baby, fuck me."

So I did just that. I put one finger inside of her wet core, feeling the walls adjusting and clenching. I moved my finger in as deep as I could and then slowly almost the whole way back out all the while, watching her face as her mouth formed an oh and she threw her head back. The next time back in I added another finger and her back arched as I pushed both fingers the whole way in.

"How does that feel, babe?" I asked.

"Oh, great, your fingers are magic Nes," she said between sighs.

When I added a third finger things got crazy. Her sighs turned into loud moans, which turned into screams when I picked up the pace and started pumping harder. I was panting and both of our bodies were sweating. Her hips started bucking wildly in time with my fingers.

"Oh God, yes Nessie. Keep going. Ah, yes." She moaned between her sexual screams.

"Come for me Rose."

I removed me fingers from her just before she did. She gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me, you're going to love it."

After licking the juices off my fingers I lowered my mouth to her opening and put my tongue inside her hole.

I began plunging madly in, eating her out, jamming it down as far and as fast as I could. Meanwhile my fingers were pinching, twisting, and rubbing her bundle of nerves right above my mouth. Her screams were louder and more animalistic than before. Her body was twisting beneath my touch; her toes curling, her leg spreading as far as possible, her hip driving towards my mouth, her back arching impossibly high, one of her hands pushing my face farther into her, the other clenching the sheets, I couldn't see her face but I'm sure it looked magnificent.

Her shrieks were driving me farther. I licked her juices like it was the best thing I had ever tasted, and it was. I felt her body clench tighter than ever before and then it tightened one last time. Her orgasm took over her body. Her scream probably resonated all over campus. Her juices exploded in my mouth and licked up every drop of it. She finally came back down from her high but her body was exhausted, her body was heaving from her breaths and she was panting heavily.

I climbed up next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and entangled my legs with hers. I began sucking and nuzzling her neck as she drifted off to sleep. When my eyes finally closed on me the last thought I had was, "God, I love college."

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. It was a pleasure writing this. I hope this chapter is better than the last, give me your opinions. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters._

_A few weekends later…._

After that night Rose and I had returned to our normal lives, which was probably for the best considering we had such a good friendship, I didn't want that to change.

One Friday night, I heard a knock on my dorm door. I opened and none other than the stunning Rose was standing there, clearly dressed to go out. She was wearing skin tight, leather like pants, a black peplum strapless top, and red high heels. As always her hair and makeup were impeccable. She gave me a hug and kissed me right on the lips.

"I brought you a present," she said as she shoved a small wrapped box my way. I eagerly opened it, inside there was a fake ID for me. Being 19 did have its drawbacks in college, I couldn't go to bars, but now with this, I had no boundaries, just like Rose who was legally 21.

"I love it Rose, thank you so much!"

"No problem Nes, by the way, we're going out tonight. You have to put that thing to use! Hurry and get ready, I'll call a cab."

I smiled and started to do my hair and makeup. I decided to be more sexy than usual. I made my hair stick straight, and put on smoky makeup. When I was getting dressed, I tried to be as seductive as possible. I looked over at Rose who was sitting on my bed and she was intently watching, she didn't look away when I noticed though, she just winked and smiled.

I wore a tight, short red dress, and when Rose wasn't looking, I took my underwear off for easy access. I wore my best pushup bra until my boobs were pouring out of my top just like Rose's. I put on my highest black heels I had and we left.

We went to a college town bar that everyone from our school went to. Both of us immediately had guys surrounding us asking to buy us drinks, and we didn't turn anyone down. Emmett, a regular hookup of Roses bought her a few and they made out in the corner for a while. I was jealous as I saw him groping her luscious body. Meanwhile I was on the dance floor, grinding me ass into multiple guy's cocks. I was more than aroused. Rose and Emmett eventually detached and Rose came over and grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

I was confused but then she said, "I have to go to the bathroom," which cleared things up, it's a general rule that girls cannot go to the bathroom alone in a bar.

We had to stand in line for about 10 minutes, but thankfully guys kept bringing over shots until we were both almost incoherent. We finally made it into the one stall bathroom and Rose shut and locked the door behind us. I walked over to the mirror to fix my hair while Rose was peeing but I suddenly felt her arms around my waist drag me across the room and throw me against the wall.

With my back against the wall she grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head and pressed her curvy body against mine. She smashed her full lips into mine. She was being rough compared to last time. She kept biting my lip and then moved down to my neck, sucking and biting so hard that I'm sure it looked like a vampire attacked me. It was so good. I was moaning uncontrollably and treasuring the feeling of breast smashed against my body. She let one of my wrist go and I quickly brought it to one of those tits, squeezing it, pinching the nipple below her shirt, and lightly scratching the area above her areola.

Meanwhile she putting her hand under my dress and gave a devilish smile when she realized what I had not worn that night. She caressed the smooth skin above and then moved her fingers to my clit, pinching and twisting until I was screaming, louder than I ever had before. I felt the door behind me shutter, girls wanted to get in and wondering what the hell was going on. Rose paid them no attention as she suddenly shoved four of her slender finger the entire way into my pussy. Again, I screamed, but she didn't give time to adjust, she brought her fingers the whole way out and shoved them quickly back in again, she kept doing this at an inhuman base. Actually after three times I lost completely control over my body as it everything in me got tighter than it ever had before and then released, leaving me so exhausted that I slumped against the wall and was literally sitting on Rose's hand. But she was not ready to stop. She kept pumping and she added her teeth and tongue to my neck. Sometimes caressing the wounds she had earlier put, and sometimes adding new ones. Her fingers continued to do the same thing but she managed to start massaging and prodding my clit with her thumb, this woman was talented. It felt so bad and good at the same time. My body was shuddering from the pain she was inducing, I felt her long fingernails on the walls inside of me, which were rubbed raw. My neck was on fire. My body was begging her to stop, but at the same time my head was thrown back in ecstasy, my mouth screaming "Yes Rose, oh yes, fuck yes, keep going please baby." And she did keep going and going and going. The girls behind us were practically knocking the door down and I couldn't tell you how many orgasms I had that night.

Finally Rose took her fingers out, and I felt empty. She kneeled down and licked all of my juices of my dripping pussy, her tongue softly petting it, somewhat apologizing for what the other body parts had down. She gave the lips of my pussy a delicate kiss and then came up and did the same thing to my actual lips. She smiled sweetly and then grabbed my hand to leave. I looked in the mirror and my face, neck, and boobs were covered with her red lipstick. I wore it with pride. I could barely walk after that but somehow I managed to leave the bar that night, on the arms of a goddess.


End file.
